Dawn of Darkness
by Neko Renka
Summary: After 5,000 years of Sin's fall, Spira has gone into chaos, now ruled by a single king, only a blind girl and others chosen by fate may bring Spira back to the peace of when the Lady Yuna was around.
1. Prologue: Tale of Spira

Dawn of Darkness

Prologue: Tale of Spira

" ' After the fall of Sin, the Eternal Calm began, but was almost torn apart by a soul angry with those who inhabit Spira that went by the name of Shuyin. The High Summoner that defeted Sin stopped Shuyin before he could use the monstrous machina, Venegun, with the help of no Aeons, but her friends. Because of them, the Eternal Calm lasted longer, but what lasts forever I ask you?

Five thousand years after the death of Lady Yuna, the Eternal Calm had began to be torn apart slowly over time, and war nearly broke out between Spira. Before Spira went into madness, a man stood up and declared himself as the ruler of Spira. But even the purest souls, my children, can go mad with absolute power. As one king died, one of his children took his place, each one crueler than the last. They must be royal blood, though, to claim the previous ruler's power, and so, an old prophet's legend came into hand:

_There will be born a princess, her hair white as the winter's snow, while her eyes an unseeing gray-blue. But she shall see all, no matter how blind she may seem, and bring peace once more to Spira._

And so, all have been awaiting for the princess that was foretold, but none was born, and over time, all lost hope of the peace that the prophet talked about. We are nothing more than slaves to the newest crowned, Lord Abel, but for some, they still held a small speck of hope for peace to come back to Spira. ' "


	2. One: The Al Bhed and The Neko

Dawn of Darkness

Chapter One: The Al Bhed and the Neko

It was a sunny, warm day on Besaid Island, a girl with snow white hair that was in a pony tail and touched the sandy shore that had the ocean water lapping at it. Her eyes was covered by a black blind fold, making others on the island believe that she was blind, but this girl can see almost everything going around her. She wore a pair of black pants that seemed to cover her black laced up boots, she wore a black and red sweater, despite the heat form the sun above. The white haired girl soon sighed and got up, heading back towards where the village was, she soon heard the group of Bliztball players talk to one another, soon turning to talk with her.

"Hey Aronda, you going to get a stroke, ya?" One of them said.

"Can it, if Bliztball season wasn't in a few weeks, I'd make it so that you wouldn't play for years." Aronda told him, she didn't look at his direction but hey, she wouldn't see him anyway.

"That's cruel, ya. Don't pick on Cre like that Aronda." Said another next to Cre, he had a blue and white ball in his hand, soon passing the ball to someone infront of him.

"What ever Drem, I'm going back to the village." Aronda said, walking away from them, she was soon in the local village in Besaid. She was greeted by a bronze colored dog with long ears and dark colored eyes, he wagged his tail and soon walked away from Aronda.

"There you are, Aronda, I need you to give Makka this chest." Said a beautiful woman, people said that she was a direct descendant from two that were living in the tent before them, Wakka and Lulu. She had red eyes, pale skin, black hair that went over one of her eyes, and her dark brown hair was up in braids that curled around each other. This was Aronda's mother figure.

"Ok Maira." Aronda said, soon heading into the temple where the Fayth used to be. She soon walked into the temple and say a very tan, orange colored haired man was, he wore a Bliztball uniform for the Besaid team. "Hey Makka! Maira gave me something for you!" She said as Makka turned around with a grin on is face.

"Oh, hey Aronda. Nice day, ay?" Makka said soon looking at what she had in her hands. "What 'tis?" he asked, soon grabbing it, Aronda just shrugged. "Well, go do what ever, I'll tell Maira thanks."

Aronda nodded and walked out, for being a blind girl, she never ran into any of the walls around her, infact, she rarely tripped over things. As Aronda walked out, she heard a ship fly passed in the sky and land in the Besaid Ruins near the village. Being the curious blind girl Aronda was, she ran to where the ship fell.

"Damn it Rem! I thought the air ship was fixed this time!" Said a young sounding girl as Aronda closed in on where they were.

"Well sorry Kuro, I didn't see you help, leave it to a neko girl to not help an Al Bhed with building and fixing things." Rem told Kuro, Aronda was now behind them, the Al Bhed girl had shoulder length, blond hair, bright blue eyes, a blue, almost white, staff on her back, and she wore very bright colors. The neko girl, on the other hand, wore mainly dark colors and a few reds and dark purples, she had short, spiky, black hair with red streaks in some parts, cat-like, amber eyes, and she had a large, dagger-looking sword on her back.

"Don't blame this mess on me! I wanted to stop at Kilaka, but no! You wanted to keep flying." Kuro almost growled, the two were to busy fighting at one another to notice Aronda walking closer to them.

_And I thought I was strange, by the sounds of these two, they must be the 1st place winners of Strange Town. _Aronda thought, soon saying to them, "Why did you two crash land here?"

Kuro's hidden cat ears perked up at the sound of Aronda's voice, Rem turned around to look at the blind, white haired girl.

"Ask this 'genius' of an Al Bhed here." Kuro said, refering to Rem.

"Well, I think one of the engines failed on us, but it'll be no problem to fix." Rem told Aronda, "Its not my fault Kuro!" The neko girl just seemed to roll her eyes at Rem.

"You could stay at the inn until your ship's repaired." Aronda told them.

"Ok then, Rem, you better be done with the ship." Kuro said to Rem, the Al Bhed just shrugged her shoulders and headed into the village in Besaid. Aronda followed after Kuro who was right behind Rem.


End file.
